Touch Of Blood
by SmartAlexia
Summary: Will Sam and Dean be able to deal with their own problems while dealing with the darkest evil they ever encountered ?
1. 1 Drowning

Show: Supernatural  
Title: Touch Of Blood  
Author: AllyCat  
Rating : maybe R  
Genre: Drama  
Type: W.i.P  
Comment : so, we all know Supernatural is only beginning, so we can't really make out how the characters are going to be in the long run. So I'm going to write them as I wish they could become/be in the show. I hope it'll be ok for you. Comments much appreciated, might I had )

He couldn't sleep anymore. He sulked in the car that had become their home, he drank lots. Way more than ever. The further they went on their hunt for their father, for answers, for some kind of redemption, the further apart from Jessica he felt. Each time he killed one of those metaphorical beast was making him feel like he was drifting away from normality.

So he drank. Like a normal guy would do to erase his problems. He had grown accustomed to the burning sting of vodka and dizziness would come later and later, night after night of drowning.

Dean shouted, Dean pleaded, Dean threatened, Dean tried everything. But he couldn't care less. He was efficient during missions, and that was all that was important. What he felt, what he needed, he wasn't sure Dean could understand. It was a trembling spin of anger and sadness, of need for answers that wouldn't be found, a dark cloud always hanging over his head as he was the one that provoked everything. It was his fault.

Both times, it had been in his room, over his bed, over his head. Every night he was afraid of closing his eyes to open them and discover Dean laying on the ceiling, an open gash on his torso and accusation in his eyes. So he didn't sleep.

Sometimes he would fall into some sort of slumber that would always reminisce him of Jess' death, of this unfairness and of their love destroyed. Burnt to hell he was.

He kept a composed, if not happy-go-lucky behaviour around his brother, not wanting to wake up some sort of Dean-radar that would have his sibling on his back all day long on the reasons of such an attitude. He didn't want to snap at Dean, so he tried to look as good as possible, all the time. All the damn time, it was tiring.

He downed another shot of vodka as Lenny Kravitz's "I Belong To You" began to play in the background. Turning slowly on the stool, he looked at the jukebox like there was a ghost of Jess leaning against it. This was all they always shared. United passion, respect, and cherishing.

"Want some company ?" He ordered with a single move of the hand another drink as he felt the girl sit beside him.

"No." It wasn't harsh, it was just cut. When he wasn't putting up because of his brother, he wasn't gentle. He could be as moody, broody and unpleasant as he wanted. He always thought his whole dark aura was enough to keep people off his back, but that girl sure didn't look as she understood he wanted to be alone, as she turned to him to pierce his skull with the biggest green eyes he ever saw.

"You sure look like you could use some, though."

He sighed, looking at the transparent liquid swirling in his glass. "I'll be fine on my own."

She raised an eyebrow before asking her usual to the bartender. He couldn't help watching her from the corner of his eyes, wondering if she would ever get a clue. He just needed peace, space, some kind of air he couldn't find. Everything was a pressure on his lungs, refusing him to feel free.

"You know..." Her voice was soft, and yet it was going to give him a headache soon. "I used to say the same thing."

"Fine." He turned his stool to hers, taking a good look at her, before rubbing the bridge of his nose. "I don't care."

"Oh, I know." She flipped her brown hair over her shoulder, and he could only notice the earring she had on. A gold pendant, finished with a diamond tear, that dangled and moved with her, like it had a living on it's own. Mesmerized without understanding why, he cocked his head to the side when it looked like it began to glow. Shaking off of his transe, he put this on the count of alcohol and turned back to watch the numerous bottles behind the counter.

"It's amazing how sad people can give off vibes, sometimes."

He sucked at these mind games, usually. He didn't want to get involved in this mere conversation, but this girl was't going to let him off, it seemed.

"It's amazing how disrespectful people can be annoying, sometimes."

She shrugged. "Where's the lack of respect ? I didn't ask anything."

"Actually, you asked if I wanted company, and I said no. Though, you're here."

It was like talking with a PMS-ing version of Dean. Constant comebacks and disturbing perspicacity. He already had a hard time living day on day with his own brother, he really didn't ask for some girl that thought she was a know-all to come up to him and try to analyze him.

"I often heard that it felt good to some people to talk to strangers."

He gulped his glass quickly and put it down so hard on the counter it broke in his hand. Swearing under his breath, he looked down at his hand before giving her a last look.

"If you want some juicy story, plug in the internet. There's lots for your kind of perviness. Now, if you'd excuse me."

Sliding off his bar stool, he was feeling like he had been violated. This girl came up to him and tried to get stuff out of him, to enter his mind, like she knew him, like she had any right to do so.

She had broke in his peace, entered his bubble of harshness, and that for what ? He shuddered, walking down the road briskly to avoid any meeting of any sort. Dean and him were squatting an appartment in the middle of Pasadena, where their hunt had been leading them. He had been trying to find a bar as far as possible from their actual living place, not wanting his brother to find him and drag him out of it. He didn't, but someone did it still.

Left empty, he stopped in the middle of the street, shivering in the cool wind of the night, as a flash came back to him. The day he met Jess. He fell on his knees, helpless, as it felt like all of his memories with his ex-girlfriend were coming back to him. His hands over his eyes, as to restrain the tears to fall down, his brain was raking to find every and each moment of his life with Jessica. It was like poison seeping through his veins. Would she ever forgive him ?

After a few minutes, he felt like his legs could carry him, and he resuming his walk to the appartment, shaking to the bones with contained anger and guilt. He would find out, he would understand. But as he approached, he began breathing slower, controlling himself, regaining his composure. Dean wouldn't be asleep. Dean would ask questions.

He entered the dead end street where was their secret door, when a ranch smell made his stomach heave. It was coming from the garbage in front of the door. But it didn't actually stink like detritus. He could smell blood. Getting his gun from his belt, he walked carefully to the door, looking everywhere around him, listening to every little sound, shifting as the slightest move of the wind.

When he finally got there, he looked down to see the body of a young man. With a frown, he knelt to watch closely. His eyes widened, and he made a dash to the door, opening it with more strength than needed.

"Dean ! We got a problem !"


	2. 2 BlindSided

I want to thank you for the great reviews, and just: I WANT MORE ! I'm craving for it, it improves my writing and makes me want to write tons and tons. Self-confidence, you know ;). Anyway…feedback will always make a writer happy and want to please to please it's readers, so you reviewing is good for you. D

Thanks Jess for the beta-ing.

* * *

"It looks like his neck was snapped."

Sam looked at him with wide eyes. "Don't you see? Don't you understand?"

His brother always found secret meanings where all he could see was a murder. A cold blooded murder. It couldn't just be some sick guy that had had revenge, no. It had to be more complicated than that with Sam.

"See what? It's not the first time we fall upon a dead corpse."

"Doesn't it look like a message to you?"

"A message? For us?"

"Yeah! Like a - 'we know what you are and just get the hell out of here if you don't want to end this way' – kind of message, Dean."

Really, this kid was perturbed. Maybe way too smart for his own good, but why? Why would someone give a message like this? And first of all, who could know them? Who could know who they were, what they were doing, besides their father? What was for certain was that it couldn't be their dad behind that.

"Did you see anything...weird on that body?" He was the technical one. Checking for facts, proofs, something that could help him determine who wanted them out of Pasadena.

"Yes." Sam knelt next to the body, motioning to his brother to look down. His flashlight showed a spot on the neck of the body, that he touched wearily. Two open wounds.

"Bite marks!"

"And it's not a dog."

Standing up, he looked at his brother with furrowed brows. "I thought vampires had been chased away to Eastern Europe after World War II?"

"Me too." Sam shrugged. "I'll try to find out who this kid is with this." He said, holding out an I.D. card with only a number. "He had it in his vest." He took off then, leaving his brother and the dead alone.

"So, boy...I guess you weren't worthy of them, or you wouldn't have your head backward now, would you?"

Talking to dead wasn't something he used to do, but since he understood he wasn't able to talk with his own brother, he was ready to do anything to release some of his pent-up energy. Usually hunting down monsters and legends did the job, but these days had been really calm, and he was beginning to feel the stress. He just wasn't used to it.

With a sigh, he took the body to drag him to his car, and bury him somewhere. Photos had been taken already; they had everything they could have gotten from that guy, so now...it was him who did the dirty job, most of the time, in a way to protect Sam from his memory. He knew that each time a clue was dropped; it was hurting his little brother like it happened just the day before. It was so vivid.

One day, he will make Sam understand those two deaths weren't his fault. One day, Sam will see things the way he was seeing them. They were destined to be hunters, to kill off the vile stench of those living nightmares. Their mother's and Jessica deaths, as awful as they had been, were some kind of red line. Following it would lead them to the crib of it all. And maybe, if they were lucky, they could get rid off all evilness that wasn't human.

If only everything could be so simple, right. Of course, in his head it was more confused than ever. _Why did he feet like Sam was much more important to this all than he would let on? _Why did he feel like if they weren't together, neither of them would get the answers they needed? Why did he feel like it would never end?

Throwing the last handful of sand on the body in the hole he dug up, he sighed. Wiping his dirty hands on his jeans, he watched the clear night sky, as if it could give him everything he needed. The wind was chilling him to the bone, and he suddenly fell uncomfortable, like he was somewhere he shouldn't be.

A loud shriek pierced the air, and he immediately took out his gun, running to his car. A flash of light blinded him for a second on the horizon of the desert, and he thought of driving to it, just to check what had just happened, but a pang in his guts acted as a warning sign, and he began to drive the other way around, back the way he came.

What was going on around here! Lots of unnatural stuff, he could guess with a half ironical smile.

He drove back into town as fast as he could, before pulling to a stop at a Wal-Mart parking shop. Running his hands over his face, he leant against the steering wheel. He still had white dots in his eyes from the light, and it wasn't good.

It was just like this day. He was just a little boy...almost still a baby. The screams had been the loudest he ever heard that night. His mother, his beloved mother. Same blinding light as their father shoved him, with Sammy in his arms, away from the room, away from the house, away from the danger. Blinding light that was his mother.

Rubbing his eyes one last time, he squinted when he looked up. They finally had some work here. Maybe they were back on the track of their dad, that they lost some time ago. Maybe he was there, trying to uncover whatever evil was in play here. Maybe he was near, learning all he could about the vampire living here. Or vampires, even, who knew? They were a kind that grew quickly.

With a final sigh and himself brought back together, he got back in gear and drove to the apartment he shared with his brother. He knew he wasn't doing well, of course not, but if only he could get Sam to talk to him...but he was hiding in a hardened shell. And he never got out of it.

"I saw something weird in the desert." He said as a greeting to his brother, sitting with his laptop on his legs in the middle of the room.

"His name was Drew Cunnings. He was a student at Pasadena College. What was it in the desert?" asked Sam, without taking his eyes off the screen.

He shrugged off his vest and went to sit beside his brother, taking a beer on the way.

"Some kind of weird lightning. It just lasted a second, but it wasn't a thunderbolt."

Finally Sam looked up and raised his eyebrows. "You went to check?"

Shaking his head, he answered after taking a swig of the cold drink he had in hand. "No, it looked too weird. I guess tomorrow we could go take a look, after going to the college."

"I guess." Sam went back to his researches, frowned, and then smiled at something. He turned the screen for him to get a glimpse of pictures of some kind of fiesta.

"Looks like our guy wasn't a party pooper." Pointing to a certain picture, a smile grew on his face. "And he had a girlfriend. We have a starting point, here."

Sam frowned as he took in the picture, but his face went emotionless when he saw him staring. As always, his brother would hide his feelings and thoughts that were apart from whatever mission they were on to keep them buried under a ton of bricks.

Sighing, he went back to contemplating his beer.


	3. 3 Mine

Thanks for all the reviews ! Go on, go on, I need it, really.

Morning looked good and warm as he got out of the car with Dean, to contemplate what he would never have anymore. Thousands of students were running everywhere in the campus of Pasadena City College, unaware of what happened to one of them, just the night before.

"I'm taking the front desk to find Jaina." Which was the name of the girl, apparently. Information they found on getting deeper in the pictures and their comments. "You should try to spot some of his friends we've seen in the pictures."

"Nuh-huh. We don't know anything about what is going on here. I'm not leaving your side, bro."

He didn't want his brother to be with him when that Jaina girl would recognize him, but now...it seemed like he was stuck with Dean, no matter what. He began to steel himself for the fight, and/or pep-talk that would be coming after that meeting.

With a bit of smiles and charm, Dean got his way with the young desk clerk more quickly then any one could. It was unbelievable. How did he do it? He wasn't even that much into womanizing. It was like...knowing he could sweep them off their feet. He smiled to himself, waiting eagerly for Dean to meet the girl that would sweep him off his feet. At the end of the world, maybe.

"So, she's in the lab. Basement."

He walked behind his brother, his mind thinking over and over what he could say when she recognized him. How to explain to Dean that he needed to go to his darkest places, to fall as deep as it was possible?

The room they walked into was completely black, save a few blinking lights coming from buzzing computers. There wasn't a single window, and the atmosphere was warm and clinging. Both brothers felt ill at ease but didn't show it, of course.

"Jaina?" Dean called out, making his way further into the room, between tables covered with lab instruments, some glowing because of the weird liquids stagnating in it, and he followed, before turning around quickly.

"Hello, boys."

Here she was, hair in a high ponytail, petite frame fit in a blouse, green eyes radiating in the darkness. It was like he saw her for the first time, and saw how beautiful she was.

Dean walked on, blocking her from his view, and he sighed. Of course, he had to take the lead. "Hi, Jaina. We're friends of Drew, and he told us about you…we've been searching for him for quite some time now, so..."

She rolled her eyes, moving to stand behind a table and look at some reports that were on a computer screen, before looking up to meet Dean's eyes. "I've known Drew for all my life. If you knew him, I would know you, too."

He, then, decided to stand beside his brother, and leant on the table to take a closer look at her. "Jaina, something happened." When the lying wasn't working, it was best to explain the truth, wasn't it? She would know about Drew's death, someday or another, now, wouldn't she.

"Yeah, I know something happened." She gave him a look of pure mischief and smartness, and he cocked his head to the side. "Drew's in the hospital. He has been for two weeks now. You're a bit late."

Sharing a confused look with his brother, he scratched his head for a second. Why would vampires come down to a hospital to kill a student? That made no sense, and they had to understand what Drew did to piss them off.

"Drew is dead, Jaina."

She looked up, keeping her cool, even after Dean's sentence. She looked so composed it was frightening. "Oh, then, if you know that...yes, he died last night."

Standing back up, he took a step back, his eyes narrowing. That girl was weird. Way too weird. She gave him a look and smiled. "I work at the hospital. I was there when he died."

"Weren't you his girlfriend!" Dean looked quite shocked at her 'not-giving-a-damn' attitude.

"No. I wasn't."

Then what was she? This conversation was getting weirder by the minute, and something in that girl ticked him off. She wasn't clear, even as she seemed like. Dean looked like he was ready to go, as he walked to the stairs.

"Sorry for any disturbance we may have caused."

"No problem, Sam."

Both brothers turned around the same time, but with a look, he made Dean walk back to the main hall. They'll talk later. But for now…

"How do you know my name!" This could anger him quickly. Who was she and what was she thinking she were? Walking around the table she was leaning on, she approached him wearily, sliding closer and closer, like a cat.

"Sam Winchester, I know everything about you…Don't you see?"

Like the night before, he felt mesmerized, this time by her eyes. Her dilated pupils were glowing and seemed to be pulsing as she walked even closer than he ever let anybody since Jess' death.

With half a smile, she laid one of her hands on his cheek and he heard thunder. Her eyes were suddenly reflecting everything. His apartment, Jessica in it, his friends, the parties, the classes, the grades, the life he had had. Then he could see his father, Dean, them as kids, their hunting trips, their hours of martial art training. And here it was, clearly written in her eyes, the hurt, the sadness, the darkness, the void he was in.

"I can help you…I can make you better. I can change everything."

Her voice was lost in the myriad of images her eyes were displaying, and he felt suddenly limp. He couldn't get away from it, as much as he wanted to. "No…no."

The coldness of her hand left his cheek then and her eyes were left with nothing but a look of pure disappointment and almost fury. "You'll see. You're mine, Sam Winchester."

He left the room, running up the stairs, shaken to the bones by what just happened.

What just happened!


End file.
